The New Look
by PigSlay
Summary: Even though they're usually overloaded with Science, Math, and English homework, this week, the kids are getting a surprise "assignment": one of them is gonna get a new look. Francine really doesn't want it, Binky really does. How will this end?
1. Chapter 1: The Day Before

**The New Look **

**Chapter 1: the day before **

**Author's Notes: I don't own Arthur. I wrote this back in 2009, but never posted it for personal reasons.**

"Remember to do pages forty-eight through fifty-two tonight," said Mr. Ratburn, announcing the class's social studies homework.

"Yay," said Brain.

"Aww," said everybody else.

"Hope you do it," Mr. Ratburn said. "Tomorrow there will be a surprise."

"Wwww-what is it?" Arthur asked, worried. "Will it be a *gulp* test?"

"You'll have to find out tomorrow," said Mr. Ratburn.

"It's going to be a test, I know it," said Buster.

"We better do those pages, or else he might give us a double surprise."

"Oh man," said Buster.

**The New Look**


	2. Chapter 2: Ms Substitute

**The New Look**

**Author's Notes: I don't own Arthur.**

**Chapter 2: Ms. Substitute**

The next day, there was a surprise alright; a substitute was here!

"Ratburn's never had a substitute in his entire life," said Buster.

"Alright!" he and Buster said together.

"Hello students," said the substitute. "I'm Ms. Mouseflame and I've got a surprise for you all."

"Another surprise?" Arthur asked. "Yay! What is it? A day off?"

"Free snacks?" Buster added.

"Extra homework?" Brain said.

Everybody stared at him.

"What?" Brain asked, confused.

"No, it's something else," Ms. Mouseflame explained.

**The New Look  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3: Student Makeover

**The New Look**

**Chapter 3: Student Makeover**

**Author's Notes: I don't own Arthur.**

"Makeovers!" Ms. Mouseflame said.

"Awww," Arthur and Buster were disappointed.

"Why what's wrong boys?" Ms. Mouseflame asked, noticing their sad faces.

"Makeovers are for girls," Arthur said.

"Yeah, and we're not girls," said Buster. "We're boys! and boys don't do makeovers!"

"Not true," said Binky. "I knew a boy, he wore an orange shirt and blue jeans and he put on make-up."

Buster and Arthur looked at him with surprised faces.

"Who's to say it was me though right?" Binky said, laughing nervously. He then turned around, sat down, and put on a dark shade of lipstick.

"Yes and on the contrary," Ms. Mouseflame said. "If one of the boys do win we'll give you the Abraham Lincoln or Elvis look."

"E-eeee-Elvis look?" Binky turned around, eyes wide and happy.

"A-bbbbrrrraaa-ham Lincoln look?" Brain did the same.

Then, they both said, "Let's do this contest thing!"

**The New Look  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4: Vote day

**The New Look  
><strong>

**Chapter 4: Vote day**

**Author's Notes: I don't own Arthur.**

Francine was probably the one who wanted the makeover the least.

In fact, she was telling everybody she could find to definitely not vote for her, but for Binky instead, so he could get that Elvis look he wanted.

Voting day soon arrived...

Before school, the makeover would be given to the winner while they were asleep. That's why they were all asked what look they wanted if they won.

"I want the Abraham Lincoln look," Brain said, telling the makeover-artists his choice.

Next, it was Francine's turn.

"I want the... well, whatever," said Francine. "I don't really care, as long as it's not a boy look."

After all the kids had gone, it was time for voting.

**The New Look  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5: The Winner

**The New Look**

**Chapter 5: The Winner**

**Author's Notes: I don't own Arthur.**

The next day, at 4 AM, the makeover artists pulled the winner out of their bed and took them to the makeover studio.

Then, at 4:10 brought them back.

The next day, Arthur and Buster went to school.

They knew who the winner was, but the winner didn't know it was them.

Mr. Ratburn was back and ready to teach.

"So Mr. Ratburn, who won?" Francine asked.

"You did," Mr. Ratburn said.

"**What**?" Francine was shocked. "How could _I _win? That's gotta be a mistake right?"

"Hey, I thought I told you all to vote for me," Binky said to several kids angrily.

"I thought I told you all _not _to vote for me," said Francine.

She was _very _upset about her new look; it was the worst thing she had ever seen.

**The New Look**


End file.
